i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Kokoro Hanabusa/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = Power stones are pretty, aren't they~ ? Kokoro likes Ruby! |ClipQ = |Seiya = Red coral, I guess. |Kanata = Peridot. The gem's bright green color is pretty. |Akira = Libyan desert glass. I like its appearance. |Satsuki = Don't you think the pink sapphire is perfect for me? |Mutsuki = The swiss blue topaz eases my mind. |Noah = Amber has such a mystical color, which I like. |Leon = I think the orange calcite is pretty. |Li = I think the milky quartz has a pretty transparent color. |Rabi = The blue opal is pretty. |Lucas = The blue of the kyanite is pretty. |Torahiko = Don't you think the star garnet is great? |Kyosuke = I like light pink colored gems such as the rose quartz! |Akio = Amethyst... |Shiki = What about fluorites? Their hues are soothing. |Hikaru = The yellow opal is suited best for the beautiful me. |Raku = What about the blue topaz? |Momosuke = Pearl, maybe~ It's a perfect circle and looks delicious ♪ |Runa = Apatite. It's beautiful. |Issei = Hematite. It's pitch black and can't be dyed by other colors. |Futami = I like the gem silica. |Takamichi = Larimar. I like its transparent-like light blue hue. |Eva = Shamanite. You do understand that it's a fitting gem for me, don't you? |Mio = Strawberry quartz! It has a cute name ♪ |Ban = Sapphire has a pretty color! |Tsubaki = I like the red tiger's eye. |Toya = Orange moonstone has a warm color, doesn't it? |Tatsumi = I like the blue tiger's eye. |Aoi = Cape amethyst. It has a beautiful purple color so I like it. |Kuro = Onyx.... I like power stones a lot, but they're expensive... |Saku =Agate! Other name is agate (menou)! |Baber =Scorolite... it's attractive.. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Do you have any flowers that you like? Kokoro likes poinsettia! The meaning of the flower is "purity"! |ClipQ = |Seiya = I like sunflowers! I like how it grows heading toward the sun! |Kanata = Jasmines are white and small, I think they are cute! |Akira = I like black lilies, but they are not suited for presents. |Satsuki = The statices means "prank", did you know that? |Mutsuki = I like hydrangeas. |Noah = Wedelias are cute. |Leon = I think that poppies are cute. |Li = I like gardenias. Their meaning is elegant too. |Rabi = I like clematis. |Lucas = Chicory. Apparently it's used to enhance the flavor of coffee too. |Torahiko = I think dahlias are great and big! |Kyosuke = I like pansies! |Akio = I like the muscaris... |Shiki = Japanese anemones are small and cute. |Hikaru = Lilies are perfect for myself! |Raku = Japanese primroses are so small and beautiful. |Momosuke = Plumerias! They have a very nice scent~ |Runa = Carnation. Every year I present them to my mother. |Issei = If it's flowers, then those shepherd's purses growing over there are enough for me! |Futami = I like wisterias. They're full of memories to me... |Takamichi = Moth orchids. They're flowers that suit me best, right? |Eva = I fancy the flowers called snowdrops. The meaning is "a friend in time of need". |Mio = I like small flowers like St. John's worts. I wonder if it can be used in black magic? |Ban = I like white clovers! |Tsubaki = I like the Japanese gentian which my family name is derived from. |Toya = I like the scent of sweet osmanthus. |Tatsumi = I like Japanese irises. There are a lot blooming in my home... |Aoi = I like red roses. Don't you think that they suit me? |Kuro = What would you do if I said that it's the aconite? Beautiful things have poison in it...Aconites, also called "wolf's bane" are extremely poisonous |Saku = They say flowers secretly bloom inside of figs. |Baber = Baber likes the Aster flower... The ones in the Konjaku Monogatarishuu.... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = This comes from Kokoro-chan, who's a boy dressing as a girl Otokonoko. Frankly, what do you think of guys cross-dressing? |ClipQ = |Seiya = Everyone is different! |Kanata = Kokoro is cute, so I'm fine! |Akira = It's a really difficult question. I don't think it's bad. |Satsuki = Even if I'm used to it... It's a shame! |Mutsuki = Even if you say you are a boy, all I can see is a girl. It's amazing. |Noah = I think everyone is free to do what he wants to do, because everyone is different. |Leon = Hehe... Looking at Kokoro-chan really changed my views... |Li = It surprised me, but I think it's fine? |Rabi = Well... I'm sure anyone would have strange needs sometimes... |Lucas = I don't understand, but I don't see any problem. |Torahiko = I don't care if you're a boy! Kokoro is Kokoro! |Kyosuke = I heard you're a boy, but it does not look like it. |Akio = I have never seen an otokonoko so I was surprised, but it doesn't concern me... |Shiki = As long as you're cute, no problem? |Hikaru = If you are beautiful, it doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl! |Raku = Cute girls are always welcomed! |Momosuke = Thanks to Kokoro-chan and Runa-chan, I'm having fun doing it ♪ |Runa = I was a bit reluctant about it, but I came to think that there's nothing wrong with it as long as it looks good. |Issei = In the end, you're a guy, right? It's out of my field of expertise. |Futami = Being cute is justice! Bring it on! |Takamichi = I don't care. Though, if you want to do it then isn't it fine to do it out of your own convenience? |Eva = Devilish beings are not distinguished by sex. Perhaps, Seiren His nickname for Kokoro. is a comrade of ours? |Mio = I could care less if the burikkoWikipedia. is a guy or a girl! |Ban = You're cute, so it's no problem! |Tsubaki = Boy or girl, both are equally fine. |Toya = Boys who are exceedingly cute are also needed all the same~ ♪ |Tatsumi = I don't really think much about it... |Aoi = There's no problem as long as one looks beautiful, right? |Kuro = It's incompatible with me... |Saku =If the appearance and inside are cute like a girl, then no problem! |Baber =Male? Female? Hm.. Both are fine.. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Notes Category:Kokoro Hanabusa Category:Normal Phone Call Questions